The present invention relates to a high-frequency tool for an endoscope.
The high-frequency tool for the endoscope is typically attached to a tip of an inserting section of the endoscope for a treatment such as incision or coagulation of the mucous of human tissues.
Since a high-frequency electrical current flows through the high-frequency tool, it is generally configured such that a high-frequency electrode is attached at the tip of a flexible electrically-insulating tube, which is inserted through a treatment tool channel of the endoscope.
In some cases, however, treatment cannot be done well with the high-frequency tool configured as above. As an alternative, a high-frequency tool configured such that a high-frequency electrode is provided to a hood that is detachably attached onto the tip of the inserting section of the endoscope has been suggested. An example of such a tool is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 09-0187415.
In the above publication, besides channel(s) formed in the endoscope body, another channel is provided outside the endoscope and the hood, and the high-frequency snare is inserted therethrough. According to this structure, depending on the high-frequency tool, lead lines for supplying electrical current to the electrodes of the high-frequency tool mounted on the hood may be run outside the inserting section of the endoscope.
According to the publication above, since the high-frequency electrode is provided to the detachable hood coupled to the tip of the endoscope, a lead line supplying the electrical current to the electrode is hung around the inserting section and swings around the inserting section of the endoscope,
Thus, the lead lines are troublesome for an operator since they may twine his/her hand and obstruct the operation of the endoscope. However, if the lead lines are inserted into the channel for a treatment tool, other tools such as a suction tool and the like cannot be used simultaneously.